Goodbye, I Love You
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Um... Deidara wants to commit suicide and Sasori attempts to stop him. SasoDei DeiSaso Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel


Okay, this one was inspired by Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel, but it's called "Goodbye, I Love You" instead of Don't Jump. There are too many of those. T_T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except the story that is about to be read by you.

Okie, here we go!!!

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

Deidara stood on top of the roof of the temporary apartment building the Akatsuki were staying in until this stupid mission they were on was over.

He wasn't out there enjoying the cold winter air.

He was going to jump.

"Sasori…" he whispered softly.

"Deidara!" he heard a faint voice shout in return.

He let the tears slide down his face. Each one was a promise that he and his Danna had made to each other. They were all about to be broken.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump_

**Sasori's POV**

"Deidara!" I screamed into the night.

'_Please, please don't let it be true,'_ I pleaded in my head. _'Don't let him do this!'_

"They're all decieving you," I breathed to him, even if he couldn't hear me.

I froze when I came to our apartment building and saw Deidara on the edge, still, as if he were already dead.

"No! Deidara!" I shouted, running inside and starting up the stairs.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

**Author's POV**

Deidara sighed, remembering the way Sasori would open his eyes those pleasant mornings.

He noticed soft snow beginning to fall around him.  
"No! Deidara!" he heard, and looked down in time to see Sasori running into the abandoned apartment.

"Goodbye, I love you," I sighed to him. "I'm sorry."

He took a small step forward.

He was dreaming of the end. He wanted to start all over, but he couldn't do that unless…..

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true_  
_Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

**Sasori's POV**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, finally reaching the roof.

"Deidara," I cried.

He froze and looked at me.

"Don't jump!" I said, running over to him.

I quickly embraced him, unwilling to let go.

"Don't let our memories go," I murmured to him.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

**Author's POV**

Deidara didn't know how long he could hold onto Sasori.

The fresh scent coming off the puppet master was only making it harder for Deidara to let go.

He was going to do it.

He shoved Sasori away.

"I'm sorry, Danna," he said, backing towards the edge.

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

**Sasori's POV**

"Take my hand," I coaxed him. "Do it, I'll never let anything hurt you."

He backed even further.

"NO DEI!" I shouted, extending a hand out to him. "Don't jump, please!"

I began to sob. I knew exactly why Deidara was doing this. He never really was loved…. Until I met him.

I love him truly, dearly.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

**Author's POV**

Deidara gazed at Sasori.

"Goodbye, I love you," he said again, then threw himself off the building.

"NO!" cried Sasori, jumping after him.

Is it good???? I think this one was a little rough and I decided to not have the usual happy ending in Heaven in this one.

Use your imagination to figure out what happened next.

Ja Ne!


End file.
